House of Hurt and Love
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Mara found love throw a deep heartbreak. So sweet, romantic, hurting.  Micks a jerk in this story. Rated M for a number of lemons and swearing. Please read! will be great I promise!
1. Comfort

Mara was mad to say the very least. And utterly heartbroken.

She was stomping up the stairs glaring at everything and everyone that passed her.

She hated Mick!

Absolutely hated him. How could he do this to her? Kiss her, tell her he loved her, gave her everything, did everything. And he went and broke her heart into a million pieces that she was sure could never be put together again.

They hadn't really gone public yet. Even though they had been dating for three months now.

And Mara found herself thanking god that she hadn't had sex with him last night like he had wanted to and had almost _forced _her to.

She was so lucky that Jerome and Alfie had walked in when they had, even though Mick was pist off and after they left Mick had tried to persuade her to continue from were they had been.

But she had insisted she was tired and had fled from his room into hers were she lay on her bed breathing hard and tears in her eyes.

Later that night she had heard movement and noises from the floor below she had gotten up and went downstairs to see what all the noise coming from the laundry room.

It sound like scratching and a high moaning sound that was barely muffled from the door.

And when she opened the door she found something that she was sure would be stuck in her memory and haunt her for as long as she would live.

Or so she though then.

What she found was Mick and Amber.

Together.

Having sex. The sound was coming from Amber who's head was thrown back against the wall and knees were buckling almost falling down.

Mick turned when he heard the door opening and Mara's sharp in take of breath.

He let go of Amber who fell to the floor with a bang.

Mara was suddenly screaming at him.

"How could you? I though you loved me? I though you cared about me? What are you doing with her? I hate you!"

Mick didn't even flinch.

"At least _she _GIVES ME SOMETHING! I have needs dammit!" he screamed back at her.

By this time the whole house was up and they just by looking at the seen in front of them what was happening. Thankfully Viktor was gone for the next two weeks and Trudy couldn't stay that night so no adult was there.

Someone was standing right behind Mara. She could feel the heat coming from the there body and they smelled like chocolate.

Mara was sobbing uncontrollably and she couldn't look at the seen in front of her anymore.

She turned and flew into the chocolate smelling person's arms not caring who the hell it was just wanting someone to hold her she could trust.

The person led her out of the room and onto the loveseat, and started rubbing her back softly trying to calm her down.

"shhh,it's okay Mara. Your okay." the voice was soft, comforting, and loving.

Mara looked up at the person holding her making sure she wasn't going crazy.

But no it was true.

It was Jerome.

She sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and when she woke up in the morning in her bed.

And know she was trying to avoid Jerome.

She felt so awkward. And know she blushed whenever she thought of him she was going crazy and she didn't know what to do.

The halls of the school were empty now and she leaned against the wall for support slipping down it and she wrapped her arms around her legs and started sobbing again in to her knees.

"Mara?"


	2. Comfused

"Mara?"

_Oh,no._

She heard quick foot steps running down the hall, why he was running she wasn't sure of. Knowing Jerome for as long as she had watching him move every moment.

Jerome usually walked as slowly as possible, taking his time and it had donned on Mara along time ago he must have nothing to be quick for.

"Mara ?" he said again. But his voice was weird. Different.

It was Jerome's voice she knew that without a seconds though but it didn't _sound_ like Jerome.

His voice was strained, it was heartbreaking. It made Mara want to comfort him, sooth him. He sound tearful, like he was about to cry and breakdown.

She felt him crouch down on her right side, she felt his warm breath on her face and the smell of chocolate and the heat that warmed her that came from him.

It was so weird that just the though of him calmed her down made the pain in her heart go away.

And she owed so much to him. She felt like she didn't deserve him niceness his kindness.

She felt so awkward since last night. Falling asleep on his chest, him carrying her to her bed which had been confirmed my Patricia when she had asked her that morning.

But she felt like she _needed _him. He calmed her down. Made her feel safe, like someone really cared how she felt and about her.

But these feelings surprised her so much. As did his actions.

Because this was _Jerome. _Jerome who always picked a new person a day to prank and a girl to chase after every week.

Even thought over the last three months Jerome didn't seem do go after girls any more or as fare as she could see.

But maybe he was changing. This was a Jerome she had never seen before, but it was definitely a Jerome she liked.

She liked it _a lot._

"Mara?" he breathed again stroking her hair with the tips of his fingers.

She shivered at his touch. She loved it.

"What?" she whimpered she hadn't noticed she had been crying.

"Look at me." Jerome said. His voice soft.

She did what she asked and looked into his beautiful blue eyes that were shining.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her on the floor, she moved closer to him curling up to his side. He wrapped a arm around her arms slowly.

She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears that came harder down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say at all. In a way she wasn't and in a way she was. She was so confused.

"No." she said.

She looked at her for a moment into her eyes.

They just stayed like that staring into each others eyes.

Blue and Brown.

Soft, loving deep Blue. Warm, heartbroken, dark Brown.

Then he sighed looking away. Then got up slowly so she wouldn't get knocked over by accident.

He offered her his hand she took it with out hesitation.

He didn't let go off her hand as he walked down the hall and she followed confused because they were walking to the door to leave.

"Jerome were are we going?" she asked him softly.

He didn't look back as he answered.

"Were going back to Anubis?"he said.

Mara was so surprised she almost fell, thankfully Jerome kept her steady.

"What? Why?" she asked.

He stopped a couple of feet out of the door, and he looked back at her as though it was obvious and he looked like the old Jerome again and it almost made her smile.

"Because we're not going to school. I think you need a day off and I'm going to keep you company."

With that he smiled at her happily and she let him guide her back to the house with her own smile on her face.

She was exited in a weird way and peaceful.

Seven hours alone with Jerome in the house with Jerome. Alone. By themselves. With no one to bother them.

This was going to be interesting.

**Hey Sweets,**

**I'm really exited to be writing this story. I think Jerome and Mara are perfect together. So I was thinking this might be about 5 or 6 chapters it depends on my imagination which I'm warning you know is really crazy. Someone asked me why Jerome smelled like chocolate well you'll found out why in the next chapter. Chapter 3 will be up by tomorrow hopefully.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, Sarah **


	3. Chocolate story

Jerome opened the door to the house about six inches and stock his head in side with narrowed eyes and a careful expression he was completely silent.

Not even the door made a sound.

He must have done this a million times, Mara though ,with him and Alfie always running around like the fools that they were. So sneaky, so _sexy._

Wait a minute did I just call Jerome sexy? I must be losing my mind. But Jerome was good looking. Extremely so. With his tall, thin, lanky form and his very dark blond hair, pale face and bright blue eyes that made you feel like he was staring into your soul.

Mara shivered at the very though of him looking at her with those blue eyes.

Jerome looked back at her.

"Cold?" he asked trying to sound innocent but he smirked giving him away and his eyes were laughing at her in amusement

Mara blushed the deepest red possible.

How the hell does he do that? Its like he knows what I'm thinking.

"It's very simple Mara dear as your face shows what your thinking. And plus I'm a master at noticing things that give people feelings away. You always act the way you feel and you've shown that a lot over the year."

She gasped at him taking a step back eyes wide. Was she really that obvious? Jerome looked happy and he smiled at her and then frowned deeply taking back her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Its okay Mara. Don't act embarrassed your sixteen its normal to think of people like that. And its even more normal to feel that way about someone who cares about you and wants to help you , your in shock and your hurt. And truthfully it doesn't bother me at all. You're a beautiful girl." he flashed her a beautiful smile.

Mara had tears in her eyes and she throw her arms around Jerome's neck barring her head in his chest smelling his chocolate smell that made her dizzy and her heart flutter.

"Thank you Jerome. Your such a nice guy, I'm so glad that you're my friend, house mate and you're the person with me now."

She smiled at him slightly and kissed his cheek softly.

She let him go gently he smiled at her patting her head teasingly.

"The pleasure is all mine my sweet." he said.

Really it is Mara, I love you so much. He though wanting to say it out loud.

He grabbed her by the arm and brought her to his room he opened the door and sat her on his bed.

She sat on his bed ad heard a crunching sound from were her hip rested she lifted her hip and from under it she found a wrapper she picked it up between her fingers bringing up to her face to see a Hershey's Bar wrapper.

"Hershey's?" Mara asked with a small grin to Jerome.

Mara saw him blush ever so slightly but he grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I love them." he said.

"Really? I didn't know you liked them so much you would have them in your bed." she said very surprised. She didn't even know that he like chocolate.

"Actually, you're the one who got me started on my whole chocolate addiction." he laughed mockingly and ran his fingers throw his hair, which Mara knew was something he did when he was nervous.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really and how did I do that?"

He smiled at her in a weird way.

"You really don't remember?"

Mara shock her head.

_Flashback_

_It was there first year in Anubis, it was also there first month and everyone looked so much younger and innocent. Mara was very shy and didn't talk to anyone here in the house a lot yet besides Amber her roommate who wasn't the brightest but was sweet. She hadn't talked to any of the boys here but she knew there names._

_She was sitting in a chair with her legs folded under her and a chocolate bar in her hands. Chocolate made her calm in a in a weird way and plus she __loved __it. She was all alone in the house everyone else was somewhere or other._

_She heard soft footsteps and then someone came into view._

_Jerome._

"_Hi." he smiled at her sitting across from her. _

_She bit her lip softly but smiled back._

"_Hi."_

"_I'm Jerome." he said._

"_I know, I'm Mara."_

"_I know."_

_They grinned at each other. Mara blushed after a minute realizing she was staring at him. When he smiled his whole face brightened up._

_She look at the chocolate in her hands and then looked back at Jerome._

"_Um, do you want some?"_

_He hesitated for a second._

"_Ah,I don't know."_

"_Oh come on, please for me just try it."_

_He smiled at her and took the chocolate from her hand, he bit it and his face changed to pleasure and wonder._

"_Its good."_

_Mara beamed. _

_End of Flashback._

"Oh I remember." she narrowed her eyes. " and you didn't believe me."

He laughed and unwrapped a piece wiggling it in front of her face.

"Want some?"

She nodded.

"Ok well, than come get it." and with that he took the piece and put it into his mouth half way so the other half stoke out.

Mara's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing and what he meant.

But that didn't mean she didn't want to do it.

She leaned forward biting down on it softly she swallowed and before she even realized it she was kissing Jerome.


	4. I Love You

**Hey, so this will possible be the last chapter to the story, I have a idea but I'm not sure if you my beloved readers would want a little fight between Jerome and Mick or what the house does when they find out about Mara and Jerome's a little relationship lol which I guess which isn't so little**

**So please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

Mara was surprised to find herself kissing Jerome, but she did know that she like it. She liked the felt of his lips on hers, slightly chapped but tasted so good. And she knew she wanted him. Wanted him to kiss her, hold her, love her in every single human way possible.

But than she realized he probably didn't want the same thing from here. He just though of her as a house mate, a know-it-all nerd who was quiet and shy, or if she was luck his friend.

But he had said he wanted to keep her company. Wanted her to feel better and he had said she was beautiful. But lots of guys said there friends were pretty it could mean anything. But there was possibly no reason at all for him to want her.

He's to good for me, she though

So she was so surprised when she felt Jerome kiss her back. He gripped her shoulders in his hands softly. He was gentle as he kissed her so soft and so passionate but in each kiss she sensed love.

How much he cared about her. How much he loved about her, how much he wanted her.

And feeling that brought tears to her eyes, and tears slide down her cheeks, almost burning her skin from the warmth. She was so happy, but also so confused, and so much comfort.

He kissed her harder twisting her hair around his fingers with one hand and one hand on the back her throat to make the kiss deeper. She moaned.

He let her go abruptly, and stopped kissing her and his face was one of shock and confusion.

"Mara." he breathed, whipping away one of the rears that had just fallen from her eye with his finger tips.

"Jerome I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry I did that, you must feel so weird, you probably hate me, especially when I moaned that must be so awkward for you, I'm so sorry I should go."

She got up to go. And Jerome was filled with a terrible horror of the very though of her leaving him.

"No." he almost screamed at her. She turned around in surprise and meet his eyes which were filled with tears and looked so vulnerable.

"I don't want you to go Mara I want you to stay."

She walked to him slowly and when she was close enough he grabbed her gently on him so that she was straddling his waist. She moaned and wiggled her thighs gently surprising even herself at was she was doing. Was she crazy? Was she seriously doing what she though she was doing? Did she want him that way? Did she want to have sex with Jerome? Yes she answered herself. But did he want to do that with her? She looked into his face and found the answer.

His eyes were darkened with lust his hands were running up and down her sides.

She kissed him hard and stared to struggle with his school sweater. It seemed like it was glued to his shirt and she felt Jerome smile against her lips as she grunted in frustration.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her as he pulled his sweater over his head himself.

He took off her sweater off and his hand brushed against her breast and she moaned with her eyes rolling back into her head ever so slightly.

He kissed her again and lade her down softly on his bed slowly her head resting against his pillow and Jerome hovering above her.

He stopped her hands as they went to the buttons of his shirt.

He broke the kiss again and looked her very seriously in the eyes.

"Mara you don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want my first to be with someone I love and I love you Jerome."

"I love you to Mara."

He kissed her again and she stared to unbutton his shirt with slightly shaking hands.

She was so nervous but she trusted Jerome and she loved him and wanted this so much.

He unbuttoned her shirt quickly but gently he took it off of her without braking the kiss and she did the same with his tossing the shirts in a corner.

He kicked off his shoes and helped her with hers.

He unclasped her bra and rubbed her hard nipples. She arched her back trying to get closer to him. She gasped trying to get air to her lungs.

"Relax Mara." he muttered kissing down her neck to here chest and he licked her nipples and Mara moaned.

"Jerome."

He got up so he was on his knees and took off of his pant so that he was only in his boxers. Mara saw the bulge in his pants and tried not to blush.

He slipped off her skirt so she was just laying there in her red laced panties which made him even harder.

"Your so fucking beautiful." he told her.

Mara got so wet when he heard him swear it was so weird to her. It was all so new.

Her took off her panties in one movement and he slipped one finger down her folds. He rubbed her clit softly and she nearly lost it right then.

"Oh god Jerome."

He slide one finger inside of her and she bucked her hips.

He moved his finger in and out of her slowly and then faster she was panting for breath and when she was so close to losing it he stopped.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him in disbelief and pleasure and he just looked at her as though he didn't know what he had done. It was so Jerome trying to act so innocent when he was really being so evil.

He took of his boxers than and her eyes widened as she took in the size of_ him._

How the hell is that going to fit, she though.

He climbed back on top of her and looked into her eyes to make sure. She nodded.

He spread her legs with his hands so her lags were resting against the bed spread as far as possible trying to make it easier for both of them.

She felt him at her entrance.

He started off slow so just the tip of him was in her.

She felt a ripping pain then he did it fast taking away her virginity in one trust.

She cried out in pain she felt like she was being ripped in half.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Jerome kissed her face softly whispering comforting words in her ears trying to comfort her.

Than the pain was gone and all she felt was the sweetest pleasure ever.

She wiggled her hips and told Jerome with a look to continue.

He kissed her gentle and at first the his thrusts were soft and she was moaning and groaning and tangling her hands in his hands and he was doing the same.

She felt so good he was so tight and warm and he was almost losing it trying not to faint from the pleasure.

"Fuck Mara you feel so good." he panted turning his hips.

He started going faster and Mara was losing her mind.

He was hitting places she never knew existed and he felt amazing but he wanted more from him.

"Jerome, Harder." she screamed bucking her hips.

He did and then he hit a spot in her and they both screamed and came as one.

Jerome collapsed her and he nuzzled into her neck, they were both panting and trying to calm down from there orgasms.

He rolled so he was laying next to her and he pulled a cold blanket on them, he kissed her forehead.

"Your amazing." he said.

"Your perfect." she said.

He grinned.

"I know." he said.

She looked at him with a smile.

"I'm happy to see the old Jerome back because I love him a lot to maybe even more than the other one."

"I never left, and I never will. I love you Mara."

"I love you to Jerome."

He kissed her gentle once and she fell asleep in his arms.

**Hey sweets,**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, well only two days but it was long to me. But I was really sick, I had food poisoning and then I got sick after it. Please tell me what you though loved it hated it? Might be the last chapter but if you want me to continue tell me in the next five days or I'm gonna mark this story as complete.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xoxo**


End file.
